In Die Illa Et Forte Nos
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Best friends, Su Li, Stephen Cornfoot and Lisa Turpin. All under utilized Ravenclaws. But war is brewing and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is rising and quickly gaining followers. What are they to do? COMPLETE


**A/N written for ****Autumn Midnights the winner of my competition and challenge, Late night on-goings, for her fanfiction late at night. I highly sugest reading it, it really is a brilliant piece of work. If anyone wants to know, the title's in latin and translates to "That Day and The Chances We Take".**

******Su Li, Stephen Cornfoot and Lisa Trupin are all almost unheard of. A bit of background, they're all, from my understanding, around Harry's year and all Ravenclaws.**

******This is un-betaed so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy! :)**

******Always Writing,**

******-Rrit**

* * *

Su Li pulled the nose of her broom up and held it there forcing her broom to loop. She was bursting with excitement. She had gotten possibly the most important letter of her life resting in her shirt pocket. She wanted to scream out in glee. Yell it out for the world to hear.

_"CRACK!"_

Su paused, her excitement slowly fading. She scanned her surroundings, something shuffled in the brushes beneath her. Wind whistled past her, it was a beautiful evening at Satterfield Creek. The moon stood full and firm in the sky, stars shining brightly above out in the solar system as fiery balls of hot gas.

Her family owned acres of land, forest and fields alike, there were no roads in sight, nor any shops or even neighbors. It wasn't likely that it was just an un-aware bystander. And there was no chances that it was just an animal, because seconds later she heard a soft string of swears go off. _She couldn't just be imagining it._

_What could it be?_ She shifted the quaffle under her arm to her other so she could brushed her dark hair behind her ear and toke of her wand from its residence in her back jean pocket, lowering herself to the ground. It was Quidditch 101, never attempt to fly when you don't know who you're up against.

"Who's there? I know you're out there, I can hear you!" Su shouted out into the darkness as she un-mounted her broom. She had automatically used her Quidditch voice, the one reserved for games and telling off her younger brother, Jonathan. The one she used when she wanted to be heard and listened to.

Despite the authority in her voice it was all just a front. Part of her hoped dearly that it was just a muggle that had wandered into her back yard and thought she was crazy. Even if they had possibly seen her fly creating a complete new set of issues, but Su's reasonable side knew that her father's muggle repellent enchantments and charms were plenty strong enough to hold against any muggle. No matter how strong willed or clueless.

What if it was a follower of You-Know-Who, Death Eaters they called themselves. Just the thought made her want to huge the football sized ball to her chest in terror. Su had heard her parents whisper on the darkest of nights about them. She had gathered enough to know who and what they were. She _was _a Ravenclaw after all.

Two figures walked out from behind a clump of trees that she had been using as a goal post. The middle tree had an oddly mutated branch shaped into a halo or a circle. Su would normally think that someone had charmed that branch to grow that way but her father assured her that he had nothing to do with it, it had just been her as a child always tossing a ball around on her _Junior Edition Sky Racer II_, at that specific tree that caused it to form that way.

The first thing she saw was a mop of curly brown hair, badly hidden under a red cap. Stephan Cornfoot. The second was a badly injured Lisa Turpin… and she was gushing blood out of the place that her arm was supposed to be.

"No." Su uttered the one word out of pure shock. "Lisa, Lisa are you alright?!"

Stephan gave her a look, no of course the girl wasn't alright. "Su, I know that you have to report all muggleborns to the ministry but hold off just for a couple days… just to help Lisa I promise, I'll do anything-"

Su cut him off, "C'mon, let's go, I won't rat you in, I have a shed down the hill, I can Accio some bandages let's go!" Stephan took some time to reverse out of his momentary freeze. Su had surprised herself with her own willingness to help the two 'outlaws'. Su had never been particularly lenient. When she found Michael Corner in the broom closet with Mary Boaz one of the Hufflepuff chasers she had reported him to their head of house as she was sure he was drunk. They couldn't afford to have him on the field with only half his wits.

She led the two down a stone path to an old wooden building. The door creaked noisily as she held it for Stephen who was supporting Lisa who was barely keeping her eyes open.

XXX

It was a sick sight. Su had turned seventeen only a short while ago but Lisa and Stephen were still underage. No magic, they were sitting ducks to the snatchers. Lisa's head lolled back lifelessly on her makeshift bed of straw and old brooms. Su had stopped the blood and bandaged it all up crudely yet tightly. She had to come up with a lot of quick fixes during games but none ever so severe.

Stephan held his head in his hands, he seemed to deflate. He was not the same boy Su had met on her first day of Hogwarts six years ago.

_"Oi! Watch it you!" Su demanded to a short boy that had blown her over while she walked down the aislebetween the various compartments trying to find a nice friendly group of potential friends that shared the same interests as her. (Read Quidditch)So far she was having no luck and was rather in a foul mood. "Some of us are trying to reach the castle alive!"_

_"Sorry, just that I'm so excited! Were you excited on your first day too?!" _

_This sentence puzzled Su,this was her first day. "What do you mean?"_

_"Duh, your first day of Hogwarts!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Then it all clicked, he thought she was a second or third year. She had to set the record straight."No, this is my first year." Su was afraid that she let too much firmness into her voice because the boy's next sentence came out quivering._

_"Oh, sorry, s-so s-sorry, I thought you w-were older because of y-your you kn-know."_

_"My what?" Su inquired, polite went out the window, and she didn't care what the heck the kid thought of her. Was he insulting her?_

_"Well your more …mature- I mean taller, taller than me." To Su it seemed like a quick fix but she let it go. She was far from all and both she and the boy knew it._

_"Watch out!" _

_Suddenly Su's world was upside down. The trio toppled down the aisle leaving their luggage behind them. Only stopping at a pair of gangly legs_

_ "What do you think that you're doing?!" Su's vision cleared. The boy and girl and she were spread out in the middle of the aisle. "Rolling around like hooligans and barbarians, not fit to walk are you-"_

_They were lectured far what seemed like hours but that day Percy Weasley did something wonderful. He brought together three friends that would have never have been able to withstand each other's presence for more than a couple seconds._

"What happened?" Su was quick to get to the point.

"We ran into a gang of snatchers. Remember Harley Mason from Slytherin? He did that."

Su did remember Harley Mason, the kid was in her year and far from bright and several good ticks from being smart. He had the intelligence capacity of a teaspoon. How could he have even been able to attempt a severing curse?

XXX

Out of the blue Stephen smiled and chuckled, "You know Su, come with us, runaway with us."

The letter felt heavy in her pocket. It was her ticket to the next stage in her life. Su had always believed in stages. The 'infant stage', the 'childhood stage', her '_Doctor Who_ stage' and so many more. Now it was her future stage.

He seemed to know what her answer was before she even spoke. "No. I can't"

"I know…"

"I just can't, I want to but," Su pulled it out, the letter, the one she had carried around with her ever since she had received it. The one she obsessed over. "This, this is it! My big chance!"

"I know Su…"

"No you don't, you don't get it. I can't run away from this, this is my future. Don't put me in this position!" Su put her head in her hands just as Stephan had done earlier and when she removed them her eyes were soaked with tears.

XXX

Lisa woke up, with her arm throbbing and the sight of her best friends crying together. No questions asked and she joined them. The three of them, the way it was meant to be. Lisa did something on that day. One that agreed on her personality of a very trusting person. But this action went above and beyond. She slipped a silver necklace with a single charm into Su's jacket. The very one given to her by her late mother for good luck, Lisa never looked back nor had any second thoughts about giving the keepsake to her friend. Because Su wasn't just her friend, she was her _best_ friend.

XXX

Nineteen months later…

Stephen and Lisa returned to Satterfield Creek. Just as they had before almost two and a half years ago, again to visit their best friend.

But this time the circumstances were different they weren't on the run. They weren't being hunted down. No. They were in memorial. Lisa summoned a batch of flowers, Lilies to be precise.

Su Helen Li had died November 14th 1997 on the streets of Hogsmead during a rouge Death Eater attack on the town. Seventeen other casualties, seven were minorities.

Su Li never made it to become a professional Quidditch player as the letter had assured. She had never even made it to the tryouts. That letter in inquiry was found in the breast pocket of her jumper. Just as it had been the day they offered to her the option to run away with them. The day she turned them down. The necklace with the three ravens was found as well, clutched in Su Li's cold dead hands to eventually be buried with her.

XXX

On September 5th 2004, Lisa and Stephan Cornfoot married under the disassembled wreckage of the shed where only the doorway arch remained due to a largely destructive hurricane that was apparently all over the muggle news.

Years later the couple was blessed with a child. On October 1st, Su Cecelia Cornfoot opened her eyes onto her new world.

Some say that Su Cecelia was just as Quidditch obsess as her namesake but Lisa and Stephan knew, that their daughter had a long way to go if she was ever going to be half the girl Su Li was.

* * *

_Su Helen Li_

_1879-1997_

_Beloved friend, colleague, team mate_

_She will be missed._

_A Man who won't die for something is not fit to live._

_~Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read it and if I may be so bold, please review.**

**To me the end seems a bit choppy, what do you all think? Agree? Disagree?**


End file.
